Oathkeeper-----Volume 2
by choirchibi
Summary: Xena and Alex continue there adventure in Edward Elric's world, but more secrets are revealed as Xena is closer to gaining her memories, but Ed is closer to danger. Is there still darkness lurking in Edward's heart? If so, will he be able to control it?
1. Chapter 21: Awakening

EDWARD P.O.V

Xena has been unconscious for 2 ½ days. By keeping watch over her, I've noticed that her wounds have been healing faster than expected.

Her friend, Leon, decided to give me a tour of Traverse Town to try to get me to my old self, and not mourning over my actions. "Traverse Town may seem like a small world, but it's bigger than you know. Each District has different discoveries that I haven't even discovered. But there is one that's the biggest." He led me to the 2nd District, through a hidden passage way in the alley's.

It was a huge underground area, my guess, used for training. "Xena was always attracted to this area after discovering it. It contains enough room for a decent sprawl."

"No kidding. How many times has she beaten you?"

"When she was little, never. I haven't sprawled with her since then. She's not one to stay in one place for too long."

"Oh, really? How long has she been in my world?" That got him.

All of a sudden, the ground shook like a .7 earthquake was occurring. We both ran outside to the source of the constant rumbling, which was in the 3rd District. Standing before us was a huge armored Heartless. It had to reach beyond the buildings.

Leon armed himself with his so-called Gunblade, but before he could charge at the Heartless, a Keyblade, out of nowhere come's flying in like a boomerang and strikes the heartless in the face, where no armor was protecting it, and destroys it.

We follow where the Keyblade returns to see . . . Xena

XENA P.O.V

After catching my Keyblade, I used it as a cane to prop myself for I was still overcome with pain. Ed and Leon looked shocked at my arrival, but it passed when Ed glomped me in a huge hug. I simply returned the favor, knowing the pain he must be feeling of nearly killing his friend.

"I thought you were never going to wake up."

"You shouldn't doubt me. After all, it's going to take more than some steel metal to kill me." Leon walked up and pat my head like he used to when I was younger. "I don't know what I'd have done if I lost my little sister."

"Gee . . . thanks. Anyway, we need to go back. Who knows if anything huge happened to them."

"But your wounds . . ."

"Screw my wounds. I'm a Demon. They'll heal faster." I pulled my Starshard from my jacket pocket. "Take us to Alex's location." Soon we were engulfed in a bright light.

Arriving at our destination, I was just a tiny bit angry with Ed, cause we were in Rush Valley. "Edward, let me see your arm." He hesitated at first, but I saw that it was hanging by a screw. Did he really put up a struggle to put my light out? "Well, the only thing I can tell you is . . . it was nice knowing you." And I followed the beam of light to Alex, with Edward throwing a tantrum behind me.

I found her at an automail shop, and Winry was running things, from the looks of it. Seeing Alex was the only thing I was focused on. I snuck up behind her and put my right hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Al." She turned, her eyes glistening. I thought she was going to cry, but she clung on to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her pounce was just a little too aggressive cause pain shot up my back from my wounds.

"I thought you were gone! Your body was limp, your Unit stopped ticking!"

"It's going to take a lot more to me this Dog down. The only disadvantage I have is that I'll be stuck as a mortal until my wounds heal."

"I don't care! Just don't go any time soon!" As Alex was composing herself, I heard a loud clank behind me. Just as I thought, Winry was scolding Ed for wrecking his arm.

"Jeez, I'm more reckless than him and I can keep my arm in check." Alex agreed with a quiet nod. Winry was only able to make temporary repairs due to her not having enough, or exact parts. So we had to kill some time . . . doing what, exactly?

I moped due to me not having the normal strength I'm used to as a Demon. This is what I get for refusing to be a Full Fledged. "I hate this. I've never discovered such energy depletion. And my strength has diminished by 20%."

"You're just going to have to be patient, Xena. You'll be back to your old self soon." As we kept on walking along the different automail shops, I saw a black figure . . . no, a Nobody. It was that girl from before! "Hey, wait!" I began running towards her, not letting anyone stop me.

I chased her on the rooftops for 5 minutes until I was able to trip her with a Blood Blade, sending her to the grounds below.

I pinned her down with the tip of my Keyblade, looking her in the eye. "What the hell do you want with me?"

"I only wanted to meet you."

"Meet me? Are you a new member?"

"I guess you can say that I've been around as long as you." All of a sudden, she fell through a Dark Portal. I wanted answers, but getting them was going to be tough.


	2. Chapter 22: Brotherly

Walking back to the others, I kept on thinking about that Nobody. Wanted to meet me? It was all too confusing.

As I approached the area I left them in, I saw that Ed and Alphonse had knifes to their necks, and Alex had her Keyblade poised to strike. I materialized mine and approached the scene. "Can someone tell what the hell is going on?"

"Xena," Ed began. "You shouldn't be here, right now."

"Ed, do me a favor and shut up." The people who were threatening us looked Chinese; not from Amestris. The man with the Katana tied to his hip looked to be the man in charge. "So, you want to explain this situation to me?" He gave me a small smirk.

Apparently, these boys know information about the Philosopher's Stone, and I tend to gain it."

"The Philosopher's Stone? What do you tend to do with this information?"

"Immortality." I stiffened. I wasn't at the moment, but I'm immortal. And to top it all off, I, too, know about the Philosopher's Stone; more the Ed and Al.

"Immortality? I don't think you know what immortality will give you, let alone what it will take from you." I began to lower my Keyblade, as well as Alex.

"And would you care to explain? You seem to know a lot about it, judging from your appearance." I leaned against my Keyblade, thinking about my experience with immortality.

"The advantage is that you'll never die. You'll live on to the far future, and learn what you've been lacking. The disadvantage is that your reputation will endlessly grow. Soon, you'll earn more enemies, than you'll gain allies. Trust me, it's not the path you want to take."

"How about I find out!" He was about to unsheathe his Katana, but Ed and Al broke from their captive grasp . . . but was hurled to the floor.

Ed sprang up and attacked them, chasing them further into the town. "I'll go get them."

"Xena, you're In your mortal state! What about your wounds?!"

"Don't worry about it! I still have one clawful hand!"

Edward was getting his ass beat pretty bad by the time I reached him. I preformed my signature Keyblade Boomerang, but the damn idiot dodged it! I disintegrated it by holding my hand out and clutching it before it could return. I think I'll do this my way . . . mortal style.

The masked being charged at me, his Kunai poised for my neck. I dodged to my right, flipped behind him, and grasped his right arm, and pinning him to the ground.

My fatigue was getting worse. My breathing was raspy, and I was in pain due to my wounds.

Edward caught up, his eyes full of envy. I winced at him with a reassuring smile. He kneeled down next to the masked beings face and cracked his mask to pieces, only it wasn't a 'He.' It was a 'She.'

She head-bud me, sending me back, and the next thing Ed and I knew, an explosion occurred.

As the dust cleared, I noticed that I was unharmed, due to me preforming magic without my Keyblade. I was able to create a Wind Shield around myself.

I looked behind me and found Ed's automail arm, but no Edward. "Maybe I went overboard," she said, walking up next to me."

"You think?"

"Master is going to be furious." She began to pick up the arm, but a string snapped and she was pulled up by her ankle by a rope.

"You never told me that traps were your specialty," I called to Ed. He picked up his arm, and stood beside me.

"I spent a month on an island, so I learned how to make traps for rabbits."

"Well, it's something." My breathing continued to get worse. Even in my tank top, I was burning. I couldn't be getting a fever.

"You okay, Xena? I can feel the heat radiating from your body."

"I'm sure I'm fine. I've just never experienced being a mortal for this long." He faced me and put the back of his palm against my forehead.

"Your hotter than heated metal! Maybe you're getting a fever."

"No, Nii-san! I'm not getting a fever. You worry too much."

"That's cause you don't worry enough." Touché, my friend.


	3. Chapter 23: Annoyancy

"Hey, nice going!" That stupid so called 'Master' followed Alphonse to our location. I seriously wanted to break that guys face in, but I kept my distance. "I'm sorry about this. My guys are really hot-headed, you see. You guys seem to be hot-headed yourselves, too."

"If you pick a fight, then that's what you get," said Ed.

"You guys are sure strong. How about it? Become my underlings and let's take over a nation?"

"Stop day dreaming and return to your country!" I pinched the ridge of my nose in annoyance. I walked up to the both of them and bashed their faces into each other.

"First of all, you both need to shut up! Second of all, you have a millisecond to explain why the hell you want this information!" He looked a bit frightened, but he still had that god damn smile of his.

"That information is classified. Plus, I can't go back until I accomplish my goal." I silently growled to myself. This scenario was getting on my nerves.

I began to hear a grande amount of footsteps to see it belonged to half of the people of Rush Valley complaining to us about our previous battle. Then that guy and his lackies ran off pinning everything on us. I vowed that the next time I see him, I'm gonna mutilate him.

I heard Ed groan. I can see he felt the way I felt. "How can I fix things looking like this?" His arm was mutilated as it hung over his shoulder.

"I guess I'll have to do it," said Alphonse.

"You can do alchemy without circles now? Since when?"

"I finally saw that thing you and teacher were talking about. Ever since then, I can do alchemy like you." Ed's expression was priceless. His bug eyes were hard not to laugh at.

"That's it, I'm done here." He began to walk back to Winry's automail shop.

Alex and I began to follow right behind him. I began to really feel a lot of pain. I hated being mortal. Jeez, I felt and pretty much looked terrible. I felt sweat dripping down the side of my head, my wounds burned and I don't think it's a good thing I could feel them pounding, my hair was hanging in my face, practically falling out of it's braid.

Upon arrival, I heard a big metal _clunk_. Alex and I walked inside to see that Edward and whacked that guy from befores' head. "Why the hell are you here! I mean, is it part of Shin's culture to faint all the time?! You need to pay for all those freaking damages!"

"Aren't we friends now, though?"

"Who are you calling a friend?! How could I trust a guy like you with those weirdo eyes?!" Before he could reply, Winry walked in, and Alex and I prepared to cover our ears.

"I'm back! The Main Street is fairly noisy. Did something . . . happen?" Ed's face instantly looked pale, but at least she didn't scream his ears off.

"Look, all I want to do is get to Central as soon as possible."


	4. Chapter 24: Until the End

We were able to catch the next train to Amestris and Winry decided to come along, as well. The only thing that pissed me off was that the royal idiot and his lackies decided to join, too. "We wasted a lot of time fixing it because of you guys," said Ed, referring to his automail.

"It'd have been all good if you hadn't broken it in the first place!"

"Whatever! It was you stupid black-coated jerks who started it!"

"Come to think of it, I don't see them anywhere," said Winry, sort of looking around.

While they were arguing about God-knows-what, I closed my eyes to think for a while. It's been a year from today since I've had my annual evaluation with my Pack. I'll have to go to their location soon, but I have to make sure that no threat is within a mile of us before I do so.

I continued to sit there, but something didn't feel right. I had this cliché feeling that something bad is happening. Then I heard it. Shigure and Ruby's voices. _We . . . need you . . . _I hated it with every fiber of my being.

I lifted my left hand, and just like that, I was able to unsheathe my claws. I was back to normal again. Still, my heart pounded at what the hell is going on right this minute.

We arrived in Amestris . . . finally. I wanted to get to my Pack as soon as possible, but I had to make sure everyone got settled in safely.

Walking towards Central, we ran into the Colonel and Hawkeye. Apparently, him and a few chosen colleagues were transferred here.

I stood aside, shaking in my place, while Ed and Mustang simply chatted away. I was getting more nervous than I should. It could've been my nerves, but something told me my Pack and the Shadow Pack were in danger, and if I didn't do something about it, a Pack, maybe even 2 may be eliminated.

I was considering on leaving right then and there, but the Ed asked the whereabouts of Hughes. The atmosphere got silent very quickly, and Mustangs face went blank and pale. He simply replied, "He's not here." Ed looked confused as to why he wouldn't be in Central. I didn't know him, but when I saw him, his happiness and energetic aura practically annoyed people, but in a good way. "He went back to the country side," He continued. "Recently there had been few disturbances in Central. He took his wife and daughter back to the country side. I heard that he's taking over the family business. He's not here anymore." And just like that he left.

While Ed, Al, and Winry checked into a nearby hotel down the road, I wanted to talk to Alex about this weird feeling. "Xena, it could just be your nerves bugging you to go to them. When was the last time you saw someone from your Pack? You're getting way too over your head."

"Maybe you're right. I just can't help it, though."

"Just go to them. You're due for an evaluation anyway." I slouchly nodded as we made our way back to Ed. Walking down the hall where their rooms would be, Ed and Al bolt down it, knocking me to the ground. I got back, but with the urge to kill the both of them.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Beats me," said Winry. "They looked worried in some way, though."

"I'll go after them. Alex, stay here. This won't take long."

I ran, following the light on my necklace. All I saw was a bunch of smoke rising from an alley way. I skidded to a stop to see Mustang, Ed, Al, and a burned corpse. Ed had Mustang by his collar screaming at him. I was still trying to take in what the hell was just happening.

I bent down to pick up a metal bracelet from the wrist of the corpse which read _Maria Ross_. That name . . . she was that Lt. that took place as Ed and Al's bodyguard. I looked at the corpse and something didn't seem right about it. The texture looked "played with."

My head snapped up when I heard the Colonel slug Ed in the face. Ed was about to return the favor when Alphonse held him back.

He began to calm down, but then ran, bumping past me. I sighed. Things just don't get better in this world do they. And to think I've had better days. Like I always do, I ran after him. I've never seen him do this for the time I've been with him.

I caught up with him after 5 minutes. "Ed, first of all . . . calm down."

"Yet you just let them do this?!"

"What could I have done?! I don't exactly have my say in this world!" He stopped. He was finally getting the picture. "Look, I know this may seem like the most cliché thing I've ever said, but I know how you must be feeling. You remember me telling you about that test Alex and I took? The only thing I didn't mention was that it was done in pairs. Alex was able to join because she's my sister. The other person with us was a boy named Liam. He was a fellow friend of mine since I decided to train professionally. We got separated in a process of a world being destroyed. By the time I reached Hollow Bastion, I informed her was dead. Murdered by Xenorts lackies to weaken my self-esteem. Another person who would've known would be my Master, or even Leon for that matter. But no one wanted to tell me so I would keep going. I know it hurts now, but think about it. You've lost things greater than this. Don't let this bug you so much." Is eyes looked weary. He sadly nodded.

I never felt so bad for him. And he has been through a lot. I sighed and pulled him into a hug. "There's a reason why I decided to help you. I saw myself in your eyes. I felt your pain. Just leaving you there didn't feel right, so, since I was already going to be in this world . . . what the hell? Even if it takes a couple of years, I'll continue to be by your side. Every threat that comes, I'll protect you from it." He gripped my jacket. Maybe Alex was right. Maybe I am a mother figure. But I kept that matter out of my head for different reasons.

When Alphonse caught up to us, we walked back to the hotel, only to find out that Winry was gone.


	5. Chapter 25: Rise of Luna

Ed was worried about Winry's disappearance. He especially began to freak out when some sort of newspaper was gone. Alex tried coping with him, but he got tenser and tenser as the minutes passed.

A knock came to the door and Ed ran, nearly taking me out along with the door hinges. There was a phone call for him down in the lobby. As he and Al left, I rested against the wall of the hallway. I slid to the floor, putting my head between my legs, exhaling. Alex sat next to me. "What the hell did we get ourselves into?"

"Well, it's actually what you got yourself into."

"I don't get it. We're sent here to retrieve a powerful weapon that's capable of dividing darkness from light, and instead I'm endangering the world even more."

"Well, from my point of view, I think you're helping it more. Yeah, we've run into some unavoidable obstacles, but I know we'll lock this world. It'll just take time."

"It's almost the end of the year. I never thought it would take this long." I saw the gem on my necklace begin to glow, which meant we should be joining them. "Come on. Don't want to keep them waiting."

Winry went to the house of the murdered Lieutenants wife and daughter. They went inside, Alex and I stayed outside to keep watch of any suspicious activity . . . which was plausible at that moment.

On the rooftop across from us, I saw Ruby, a member of my Pack. I knew something was up. "I'll be back." I ran towards Ruby, climbing up the side of the building.

Ruby's face held a sign of grief and urgency. "What happened?"

"The Moon Pack attacked us. There were no deaths, but a lot are injured, even to the extent of extreme weakness."

"Why did you wait to get me?"

"I sent Yuki to get you. You'd think due to your relationship he'd find you quickly, but I expect that something happened to him."

"Let's just hope he lost his way. I have been in 3 places at once. Let's get going before they return."

ALEX P.O.V

I watched Ruby and Xena leave. I just hoped everything was alright.

Ed, Al, and Winry came out, but the energy was low. "Where'd Xena go?" asked Edward.

"She went to check up on her Pack. She'll be back soon." Ed nodded, but his mood never changed. I put my arm around his shoulders as comfort as to say 'I'm here for you.'

XENA P.O.V

The sight was unbearable. Granted our Packs station themselves in the far woods, but that still doesn't mean we don't where each other is.

"The Moon Pack has gone berserk since you killed Misaki. Since then, her sister Luna has been leading them, and she's much worse than Misaki ever was." Luna was Misaki's younger sister. She was born weak, so Misaki never bothered to teach her anything and exiled her completely.

I used to pity her. I was even considering in welcoming her into my Pack, but even if I did, Misaki would've found out and take her back to use her. "Shigure did come to ask of you, but he was caught in the fight. He's been unconscious for a few hours now."

"Anyone else as badly injured?"

"There is . . . one other . . . but you're not gonna like who's here." I followed her to a bush huddle where there, lying unconscious was someone I never thought I'd see again.

"K-Kasane?!"

"He came looking for you, but then we were ambushed, so he fought with us. He wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what?"

"He didn't say. He's been out cold the same as Shigure." Seeing his face brought back memories of when we met; even the day he turned me into a Wolf Demon. I guess you could say that I missed him.

ALEX P.O.V

Xena had been gone for over an hour, and I was beginning to get worried. I'd call her on her chip, but she'd just get mad. Ed and Al's spirit's were coming about, but Winry's was still a bit down. I just kept staring out the window.

"What exactly is Xena doing with her Pack?" asked Ed, probably bored as I was.

"Not sure. She just said it was urgent." A knock came to the door as Ed came to answer it. It was Armstrong, but the next thing I knew, he had slugged Ed to the ground. The three of us ran to see what the hell just happened, but he was going off about Ed's arm being broken and having to go back to Resembool when Winry was standing right next to me, but Ed was already gone when any of us could speak. Now I knew I had to call Xena.

XENA P.O.V

I sat next to Kasane's sleeping body. He wore no shirt, revealing bruises and deep scars hardly able to be bandaged. I haven't seen him in years, and the minute I do, he's nearly on his death bed.

As I begin to stand up, I hear static in my chip, most likely Alex. "_You're not gonna like this."_

"Despite everything I've just seen, try me."

_"__Well, apparently, Ed's going to Resembool."_

"What?"

_"__I don't know what happened! All I know is that Armstrong dragged him out of the building!_"

"I'll meet him there. Stay with the other's then." I got one last glimpse of Kasane's face before leaving to give Ruby my news. "I have to part. Once Kasane awakens, send him to me. I'm sure Shigure will be able to find me on his own. I'll keep an eye out for Yuki." She nodded and gave me a reassuring smile as I left. God only knows what's next to come.


	6. Chapter 26: The Beginnings of War

I snuck up behind Ed at the train station. Just to joke about, I knocked his head. He jumped and nearly punched me, but I laughed about it, nonetheless. "Hiya!" Armstrong came about and froze at the sight of me.

"General!" He saluted, but I waved it off.

"Care to explain the sudden change in plans?"

"Let's just say it's for protective means." He was hesitating. Not good. Something was up, I could feel it with every fiber of my body.

"Well, in that case . . . I'll go with him." The both of them stared at me like I was signing my own death wish.

"I can't allow that, General," stated Armstrong.

"Excuse me?"

"There are other means for you to take care of. The Colonel made you the Brigadier General of this Military facility, and now you must take those orders to mind now." It must be something serious. It has been a while since I've actually done anything involving the military, me being away from my world.

Ed took my shoulder. "You should go. So far, you're the strongest the military's got. I'll be fine." I looked at him with concerning eyes. I wanted to believe him, but him on his own, the Organization could plan an attack. But I had no choice. I had to give him my full trust. Plus, he had my Unit. If something happened to him, I would know instantly.

I nodded, and left with Armstrong.

ALEX P.O.V

"So that's why the Major took Ed," I began. "But this just happened all of a sudden. My sister's not even-" A distant explosion caught my attention that sent chills up my spin. I just hope Xena would return soon.

Alphonse planned on going with Ling, so I said I would, too. I may just get a hold of Xena on the way.

XENA P.O.V

The Major led me to the Colonel who led me to an abandoned building. "Care to explain how this happened, or, better yet, even started?"

"It's war, General. You don't ask questions."

"That's too bad, since I was going to ask you how you plan on finishing this battle. You know as well as I do-"

"And to what extent? The best we could do is at least hold them off for even the shortest while. After all, that should give you enough time to intervene." Upon reaching the top of the building, he kept me behind a broken wall, as he sent flames to the upper part of the building.

I turned to he knocked a Homunculous of the building. Just then, my necklace began to glow. Since Ed wasn't here, it could only mean Alex, or Alphonse is in the same location as me.

"Meet you at the bottom!" I ran to the edge and jumped off, landing in a crouching position. But right in the corner of my eye, I saw one of Lings so-called "followers." Her name, if I remember correctly, was Lan-Fan. She was in battle, but it looked close to her about to lose.

I simply ignored my sister and ran towards her, unsheathing my claws. I slid beneath her feet, tripping her forward, and swiping the guys face. He backed away, but the marks on his face were familiar. And I instantly knew why. It was Envy.

He stood there, staring at me, eyes with the look of guilt and nervousness. And without a word, he just ran away. I swear, I have no idea what is going on in his head, but I plan on finding out.

"I didn't need your help!" I turned to see Lan-Fan nearly spearing me with her Kunai.

"Then accept it. Just be glad I was there when I was. You shouldn't always fight your own battles."

"You mean unlike you?!"  
"Don't try to compare yourself with me! I only do so cause I have no choice! You, on the other hand, have people who care about you enough to fight YOUR battles, not for you, but with you!" That really got her. She stared at me, with obvious guilt. I just left it at that.

I walked away from her, not wanting to continue with her, and was glomped by my sister. I returned the favor. I didn't think she was THAT worried about me. "I thought you were going to—"

"I was, but plans changed. He went solo. We have other business to take care of . . . apparently." Roy met with us and told us our next location would be Laboratory 3. I said that Alex and I would follow, in order to ensure no followers.

Alex grabbed onto my back, and I roof-jumped all the way.


	7. Chapter 27: My Kind

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"We arrived to the Third Laboratory to the sound of utter screaming. "The hell?" Alex and I walked up to Roy who was checking his guns' capsules./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Be prepared. We're breaking in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hold on, just what the hell is this all for?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "That's for you to figure out." Him and the other 3 followed as Alex and I were stunned. He's playing me at my own game! Well, I plan to play back even harder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Alex and I followed into the building with Roy yelling orders. "The homicidal maniac who attacked the west detention center has broken in! I want you officers to watch the doorways! I have already called for reinforcements!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "When did you make a call?" asked Alphonse./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "He lied," I replied from behind. "I know what game you're playing, and if you plan on keeping me out, you're making a big mistake." He grinned which was a sign for 'You're right.' "We're splitting up. Alex, go with Hawkeye and Alphonse. I'll go with Roy and Havoc." I walked up to a padlocked gate and snapped the lock off with my claws. "Let the games begin."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" ~*~/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "The atmosphere here is brutal," said Havoc. It was true. The place had barred windows and looked like a tornado passed through. We walked into an abandoned lab room that was trashed from top to bottom. Every step you took broke any remaining glass and wood./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" I walked a little farther into the room to see if anything was salvageable, but everything was absolutely dissolute. Then I heard a gunshot behind me. "Fall on your knees!" Roy had shot down a familiar face . . . Lust. Roy and Havoc both shot dozens of bullets at her, but no matter what, she wouldn't fall. But since she was here, why not interrogate her here and now?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hold your fire!" Roy and Havoc took my orders, but looked confused and royally pissed. "You know exactly what information I need, don't you?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Depends. I only know so much."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You're working for the Organization, aren't you?! Admit it!" I felt Roy's glare at my claws which I unknowingly unsheathed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Back me up!" He put on his gloves, but Lust sliced open a water pipe, drenching the three of us./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Too bad, your favorite fire trick is no good now that your igniter is wet." Roy and Havoc began running farther into the room while Lust slashed at them. They hid behind the wall in the next area of the room I was in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Roy slid on another pair of ignition gloves. "If anything, this is a favorable situation for us. A lot of water means a lot of hydrogen. Inflamable gas can be transmuted as much as I want. And this is an enclosed space." Havoc pulled out a lighter, turned it on, and threw it towards Lust, Roy pulling me beside him to avoid the explosion. "You think she was burned to death?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You two really are amateurs." The two looked at me, starstruck. "All you did was stun her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "How do you know?" Just five seconds later, two sphere nails pierced through Havoc./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "That's how I know." Lust regenerated herself and immediately pierced through Roy. I charged her, blocking every one of her spears, until she flipped my wrist in the air, slashed my eyepatch off, and pinned my to a wall by both of shoulders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" The pain from my eye was unbearable, but enough to let me open my eye, which, for some reason, made Lust cringe. "What are you waiting for? You've waited for this for a long time!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "True. I would enjoy seeing your death . . . but to my dismay, I can't kill your kind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "My kind? You mean Demons?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You'll find out." She pulled out her spears and dropped me to the floor. Before I could regain my surroundings, she had already left. What she said kept me asking questions that I couldn't even answer. The hell did she mean by 'My Kind?'/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Walking towards the body's of Roy and Havoc, I stood in front of a broken mirror which revealed what she meant. My eye that had been slashed, that had been covered, was piercing yellow. I was half Xenort./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p 


	8. Chapter 28: The Life We'll Stick With

p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"Even though the pain was making my whole body twitch and overheat, I couldn't stop staring at my eye. How could I have gone so long without this type of knowledge? This makes me realize how my outbursts have gotten more common and stronger. But maybe since I'm aware of this, I can teach myself to control it. Maybe even use it on my own will./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" I picked up my eye patch and used alchemy to fix it. After putting it back over my eye, I kneeled down next to Roy's unconscious body. His wound didn't look as serious as Havoc's. While Havoc's wound spliced a side of his spine, Roy had a flesh wound; nothing inside him was injured./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Roy?" I pleaded. I knew he was still alive, but I didn't know how injured he was./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" The chip in my ear made me jump as static was coming in which then formed into Alex's voice. "emXena . . . get here . . . now!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"em "Alex?! What's wrong?! You're breaking-" /emIt was no use. I began to stand when I felt a hand grip my ankle. "Colonel?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You use . . . fire magic, correct?" He spoke while breathing heavily with strain in his voice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Yes, why? You're not planning on—"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "—Burning my wound closed? Yes. Can you?" He's got to be out of his mind to ask me this. The pain will knock him out again. But I can't refuse. I can't even leave him here. Who knows what other trouble he could get into./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" I kneeled down again, and lifted up his shirt. His whole torso was covered in blood. To use my magic, I used my metal hand to gently close both sides of his wound, and placed my other hand over it. And to his disgrace, I had to use the most powerful fire spell I knew to actually burn flesh: "Firaga!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" ALEX P.O.V/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" We found our way to the farthest room in the building which housed a giant transmutation symbol to give Barry's body life. But to our dismay, Lust followed us here. "Number 66," she began. "Your body worked as bait to lure you here. Why did you cooperate with the Colonel?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You know how I am. I never intended to live and work for you in the shadow."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You are impossible. You too, iron boy. You are such a rascal. I can't believe you brought yourself you. Having to kill two candidates for human sacrifice in a single night is just too much of a loss for us."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Two?" I accidentally muttered. "You left my sister alive?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I had no choice. If I killed her, my alliance would end and that would lead no one anywhere. But I'm sure you're not even aware of what she is . . . and you never will!" Her spears stretched towards us and Alphonse jumped in front of my and Riza who was in tears. As her spears retreaded, they came back, but stopped 20 feet from my face. I looked at the doorway of the room to see Xena, using magic MY way to use Gravity, while helping the Colonel to stand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" XENA P.O.V/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Seeing Lust's spears nearly piercing my sister struck something in me cause I was able to use magic like her. I used Gravity to stop her spears, but it was gonna let go soon. I was new to this, so I wasn't able to use it to it's entirety. I probably had about 2 minutes. "Roy," I whispered. "Anytime, now . . ." He was able to gain what little stamina he could by using my right shoulder to hold himself up. And he did what he does best: he burned that bitch as many times it took to burn her to the ground./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Roy burned her 8 times until she turned into disintegrating ash. Her heart was a Philosopher's Stone that broke along with her./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Colonel fell and I was able to catch him. He was still weak and needed a doctor. Hawkeye came to his aid, while Alex came up and slugged me in my fleshy shoulder. "You scare me like that again!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "That's cute that you were worried. It means your heart will live long." A tear fell down her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me. It sucks to know that this has become our life. Nothing but danger and the thought of death haunting your every move. My sister is my everything. She's the only family I got, and I'm the only family she's got. I love her to death, and if anything were to happen to her . . . the devil will be unleashed./p 


End file.
